


Baby It's Cold Outside

by iamanawesometaco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, aka it's the beginning of winter and voldemort is a baby about the cold, choose your level of snakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanawesometaco/pseuds/iamanawesometaco
Summary: Winter has arrived. The Dark Lord Voldemort is cold.(Secret Santa gift for carsnailgenic over at the tomarry discord!)





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxsnailxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsnailxx/gifts).



> eternal thanks to [mith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/) for betaing!
> 
> snail-- i hope you enjoy your secret santa gift! <3

Harry was just settling down at the breakfast table when he noticed he was alone. “Winky? Where’s Tom?”

The former Crouch house elf, dressed in a tea-towel toga, appeared with a soft _pop_. “Master Dark Lord be sleeping in today, Master Harry Potter,” she whispered, as if the sound of her voice alone would wake Tom, whose room was three floors up and warded to high heaven. 

Harry plucked the newspaper from the second place setting and pushed his chair back. “Be a dear and keep breakfast warm, won’t you Winky? I’ll just go wake him.” 

He tucked the newspaper under one arm and brought with him his mug of tea (Harry could already hear the _“No! Use the teacups! That’s what they’re for!”_ that Tom liked to shout at him) when he ascended the back stairs. He himself usually slept on the second floor, and found his fingers trailing idly over the dated wallpaper as he went. Despite being pristine, the third floor gave off a distinct aura of neglect that no amount of cleaning could scrub away. Harry suspected Tom preferred it that way. 

He meandered down the hall to the double bedroom doors. _“To-om,”_ he sing-songed, jiggling the handle to give warning before he swept in, only spilling a _little_ tea on the carpet with the flamboyant gesture. The bed was empty, curtains drawn, but Tom’s wand was gone from the bedside table. 

There was a single, clipped grunt, which drew Harry’s gaze to the mound of covers stacked afore the hearth. 

“Tom?” Harry dropped to his knees and knee-walked over to the fireplace. “You okay?” He sat beside the heap, setting his half-drunk mug nearer the fire to be kept warm and fumbling the newspaper into the flames in the process. Whoops. Well, it was no great loss. “Breakfast is ready downstairs.”

Another grunt. The blankets rustled, revealing a single scaled hand that reached out and snatched Harry’s mug before retreating into the pile with its bounty. “Cold,” a very muffled voice said, the word seething with resentment. Then, “Ugh, milk.” The mug was ejected, drained, for Harry to nudge out of the way against the poker rack.

Harry waited to see if Tom would wake up a bit more now. It _was_ shaping up to be an awfully frigid winter, but Harry thought it felt perfectly nice inside. Apparently Tom did not feel the same way. “How is Nagini?”

An aggrieved hiss, not Tom’s, emanated from from the bedding. Question answered. 

“Hey,” Harry said with genuine curiosity, “do you think it would be warmer in there if you had someone warm-blooded?”

There was a pregnant pause, before, like out of a horror film, a heavy coil of snake and an icy, clawed hand gripped Harry about the ankles and dragged him in. There was hissing from all parties; Harry out of surprise, Nagini out of cold, and Tom out of aggravation; but then they were all safely ensconced within the blanket pile. It was quite cozy, really. Also dark. 

Harry, wrapped in a chilled snake and a faintly shivering Dark Lord, huffed at the blankets against his face. “You could have _asked,_ Tom.”

“More efficient,” was grumbled into the side of his neck, making the loops of snake on the other side ripple. “Warm.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, warm.” He let out a yawn. “I’m going to take a nap. Winky is keeping breakfast hot. Wake me up in an hour.”

“Ung,” was the response he got. Harry took that as agreement and promptly drifted off, surrounded by scales and warmed on one side by the fireplace. 

(He should not have taken that as agreement. Harry woke up _hours_ later, positively ravenous, and immobilized by a hibernating Dark Lord and snake. What an interesting start to winter!)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "christmas = winter = cold = hibernation"
> 
>    
>  **[DISCORD LINK](https://discord.gg/q3H6ETD)** The Chamber of Secrets is a 16+ server where we chat about Tomarry/Harrymort fanfic and art. 


End file.
